In Unison
by Amoureux des Livres
Summary: What if WICKED had just been a branch of Itex that, after the Flare, had sent their best and brightest experiments to undergo tests in desperation for a cure? The results have narrowed down. One Bird Girl. A lot of human boys. Will they be able to work in unison to escape the maze that threatens the lives of them all?
1. Chapter 1

Title- In Unison

By- Amoureux Des Livres

Summary- What if WICKED had just been a branch of Itex that, after the Flares started, had sent their best and brightest experiments to undergo tests in desperation for a cure? The results had narrowed down. One Bird Girl. A lot of human boys. Will they be able to work in unison to escape the maze that threatens the lives of them all?

Disclaimer- I do not own Maze Runner or Maximum Ride.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1- In the Dark<p>

I began my new life in the dark, standing up.

Not the way most people would have chosen to start anew. Personally, I would have chosen to have a big, comfy bed under the stars, but that's just the lazy person talking.

I stood up and groped around, feeling for something, _anything_. Not just physically, but mentally also. It was the weirdest thing; My mind was blank, no memories, not even the barest sliver yet I knew about darkness, and whatever I could recall about life in general. I felt myself; I knew I had shortish hair, and I was a girl, but I also had a baggy shirt on (I could pass for a boy). Feeling the back of my shirt, I thought, " _Strange_. _This shirt has slits in the back." _Even I, a memory wiped kid who didn't know who and where she was, knew better than to think that was socially acceptable. Not that I had any company around. I reached to touch the floor and I felt something - a part of me - _move._

I gasped. I concentrated, recalling what this might be from the deep crevices of my nearly empty mind, and came up with one answer. And it involved birds.

I had wings.

Author's Note- please read and review. If you do, the updates will be short but likely very frequent. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Title- In Unison

By- Amoureux Des Livres

Summary- What if WICKED had just been a branch of Itex that, after the Flares started, had sent their best and brightest experiments to undergo tests in desperation for a cure? The results had narrowed down. One Bird Girl. A lot of human boys. Will they be able to work in unison to escape the maze that threatens the lives of them all?

Disclaimer- I do not own Maze Runner or Maximum Ride.

chapter 2-Freaking out

I screamed. If you had been in my position, wouldn't you? I mean, I had no memories, but I was _pretty _sure this was NOT supposed to happen. _What am I supposed to do? I mean I guess I could hide them… or- or I could find someone that I can trust and tell them—_just then, someone- or thing- interrupted my thoughts, giving me a splitting headache. I knelt down, gritting my teeth and trying not to cry. a voice spoke. **_No. you cannot tell anyone about your wings. It is imperative to the experiment that you not tell anyone. No matter what._**

****I was confused by this. ****_Experiment? What do you mean? And why not? Why can't I tell anyone about them? Will I be able to fly? Will people hate me!?_ I was starting to get freaked out. I hyperventilated and paced around, trying to find a way out. I realized there _was _no door_._ it was all too much for me. Claustrophobic girl plus tight spaces equals total chaos. I ran to the closest wall and started banging on it, my cries getting more desperate by the second. I felt like I was standing over an endless chasm on nothing but eggshells. Terror gripped my heart. I felt like I was going to be in here forever.

If I didn't die of shock right then and then I would surely die of thirst later on-**_calm down,_** it said. _Calm down? CALM DOWN? I'M GOING TO _DIE_ HERE AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN!? _I ranted. But before I could finish, a wave of forced tranquility washed over me. My eyelids drooped and I crumpled to the floor. The last thing I heard was the Voice saying, **_good night, Max._**

**_Author's note- Max is not Maximum._**


End file.
